Night
by StevenKingSilverDragon
Summary: bella, edward and roseanne get caught in a new time of nomads and no rules. Something that may pull their family to its breaking point or bring a new family to power. its all mental...
1. Preface

Preface

It was all happening so fast.

Jacob running at Caius, Renesanne forcing Jane to see terrible thoughts, Edward attacking Aro,

me concentrating, shielding everyone I could. It felt like it was never going to end.

The chaos was like a thick fog, nothing was visible only shouts and screams prevailed.

And then I heard a crack like the jolt of a lightning bolt, and there was

Edward…


	2. Castle : 1

Bella stood up slowly, her back turned to Him, hands grasping at the cold stone wall for support. The cuts on her arms singed the skin but began to heal as she

clamped one hand around a long green drape. Drawing her hands into fists, she gritted her teeth against the pain. She knew it was only a matter of time before her

power diminished and she was left vulnerable. How much more could she take?

"Where is Edward?" she spat at Him.

The figure laughed cruelly, "He'll be joining you shortly; You can be sure of that dear." He clenched his fingers in her hair and tore her away from the wall, bringing

the drape and its golden rings with her. Bella slammed against the sofa's giant brass lion's head leg and lay limp for a moment.

"You're not as strong as I thought you'd be Bella; what a disappointment."

The figure strode over to her side and brought his hand under her chin, and turned her head sharply, to face his own. Bella glared into the man's black eyes,

mentally beginning to force a shield around her. She felt its aura flow out to cover every inch, every detail, every last fault that could be penetrated. She knew she was safe

but she could already tell how much less powerful it was than before. Still, she could see the frustration in the man's eyes as he tried to break through her shield. His

eyebrows were forced down in concentration and anger.

Bella spoke teasingly, "What's the matter Aro, can't get through to my mind?" Bella's head was pushed roughly into the sofa leg again.

"Shut up! I will get into your mind," hurled Aro, "and when I do, you are going to wish your pretty little Edward had never made you!" He spat at her, kicking out the

glass in the coffee table; shards of color flew out in every direction, one barely missing Bella's neck. Aro seemed not to notice one that had planted itself quite nicely into

her left shoulder, instead he looked quickly towards the high bay window as if distracted by something. Bella looked too wondering what was coming. "No, Edward please

let that not be you," she thought. Bella pushed away the sofa and stood up. Aro was unaware of her changing position. Then, all of the sudden, Aro began tearing at his

ears, then his head, his eyes, his lips, his neck. He fell to his knees and cried out in agony. Bella was staring, alarmed by his strange actions when the bay window blew

out. There standing on its ledge were Jane and Alec and Bella suddenly felt colder than she ever had.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again," the witch twins spoke in unison.

Bella nodded at them even though it was most definitely not a pleasure to be anywhere near to them.

"Tsk, tsk Aro. I have to say I'm quite disappointed with you." Jane spoke as she leapt down from the windowsill, Alec at her side. "I expected a little more progress.

Oh you know, with her being here for three days." Aro glared back at Jane, the feeling of her 'burn' still hurting him. He threw away the handful of hair that he'd ripped out

and stood.

"I have been doing all I can but she has a shield. Surely you were well aware of that yourself, Jane, when you fought her last year."

Jane shot a cold look at him but nodded, "Yes, but still, you have not broken her? Maybe we can provide some assistance." She smiled pointedly.

"I already said I have everything under control!" said Aro, embarrassment and anger rising in his throat, along with a new rush of venom.

Jane laughed, "Oh yes, I can see that," inclining her head toward the large piece of glass still in Aro's shoulder. Seeming to have created a new hate for clear objects, he

yanked out the glass and chucked it onto the floor. It went through the plush, vintage carpet a few inches before becoming lodged into the wood floor. This movement

startled Bella; she looked back and forth between Alec and Jane and Aro. Her dead heart seemed glad for a moment that she was remaining out of harm's way. Aro was

now arguing fiercely with Jane about how he could handle situations like this since he'd been alive longer and Jane disagreed with randomly burning his mind. The only

person that seemed aware of Bella, who was now fixing her tattered shirt, was Alec. His deep red eyes looked stressed and uneasy but they didn't look as if they were

trying to get through to her mind, as Aro's had. Bella caught his eye and confusion and fear quickly grew in her eyes.

In one quick movement, Alec suddenly had both her arms pinned behind her back and the front of her body slammed against, yet, another stone wall. Bella winced

as one of the cuts scraped against a jagged edge of stone. Jane and Aro stopped arguing and looked over at Bella, as if realizing for the first time, that she was

completely aware of everything going on. Then, Jane looked at Alec, her eyes wide. Aro stood bewildered, looking from Jane to Alec, not understanding what was going

on. He moved over to the sofa that had been shoved away and dug his fingers into its crushed velvet cloth, worried.

Their thoughts—that were so often vibrant and deep—were silent at this moment. This did not sit well with Aro. Meanwhile, Bella, whose eyes had been glued with Alec's,

were now contemplating the strange turn of events. She tried to search around the room with her eyes for any means of defense but her face was pressed to strangely

against the wall that she could see only Aro and Jane standing across the room.

Jane finally spoke, her voice shrill and feverish.

"Alec, Bella must stay here until we can find a way around her shield. You will not do what ever you are planning. You will NOT!" Jane's voice shook on the last note

of her demand. She flashed a look of warning that at Alec but he appeared to disregard it.

Jane spoke again, this time her voice more confident and assured.

"If you do that Alec, you will be hunted everyday until you are dead. I'm sure Aro wouldn't mind that one bit." Aro came back into focus upon hearing his name and

cleared his throat.

"Alec, I would advise you not to damage our weapon. We need Bella to break through the Cullen defenses and every other vampire clan against us. Without her it is

possible that…," His voice broke and he cast his eyes down at the toes of his black boots.

A long silence followed, where the only noise was the ticking of the grandfather clock. And when ten minutes had passed, the only words ushered came from Alec.

"Bella comes with me, final answer." Then Bella felt the wind on her face and before she knew it, she was running away from the castle with Alec leading the escape.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ello!

hope you like this!!

:]

review

give ideas or thoughts or both!!

thanx

oh btw...sometimes i write a little by little on here just to get it down so srry about the last update... :[[

love

mayim


	3. escape : 2

Escape: 2

I stopped at a large boulder in the forest and sat down. Alec's feet rushed on by for a moment before, I guess, he realized I had quit running. He quickly made a U-turn back to me.

"We're not far enough yet, Bella." He spoke in a soft voice. I knew this to be true but I shook my head no.

"Alec…"I started, "What the hell do you think you're doing!" passion echoing in my voice, "You'll be executed as soon as they track you down. Why would you do this? Save _me_? I…I don't understand." I searched his eyes for answers but there were none to be found. My eyes dropped, then, to my lap, in which my hands were rubbing soothing circles in each other's palm.

"Bella," I looked up at him, and his eyes met mine. They were thoughtful but sad. "I have remained silent too long. I have seen so many terrible things I thought at first were a part of my new life, but now that I've seen the truth, and I've seen you family…" He trailed off for a moment, "I…I don't want to live like this anymore! The Volturi have many faults. Their strict rules are false and wrong. You cannot force vampires to join you its not lawful. And killing all those innocent humans…! Oh! If only you knew the terrible lies I've been living on and everyday it seems more and more wrong! I sat up every night in my room pondering, thinking, wondering how I was going to live the rest of my life this way. I have gone through every possible idea I could come up with. I _know_ how this will end, Bella. But when it does, at least I will have finally overcome years of self torture."

If I could have cried, I would have. Was this really the Alec I thought I knew? Granted I didn't know him at all but to be a 'witch twin', therefore making him bad, but this was something I _never_ would have expected.

"So," I asked after a few seconds, "What are you going to do?" He looked at me, a childish smile in his eyes.

I am going to become a _vegetarian_." He broke into a fit of laughter that I soon accompanied.

"a vegetarian! You..." my words came out in short bursts between fits of giggles, "can't… be… serious!" I acted as though he had really meant **vegetarian** where as I knew it was like the little inside joke Edward had told me about years ago. _Vegetarian_ vampires ate animals instead of humans.

"  
How will you live off plants? Ew!" His voice rumbled and screams of thick laughter filled the air again.

"I don't know." He said, "I guess I could always eat _dragon _fruit. I hear it tastes just like humans!" Our laughter was the only noise in the forest, and we were probably the only creature left considering how loud we were laughing. Yet it was a short lived, final laugh as we both came back to the reality of our previous conversation. I spoke first, "How do you think you'll start? I mean…that's a huge change and it will be extremely hard to change diets." Alec nodded and crossed in front of me, going over to sit on a low pine tree branch.

"Honestly, I don't know. All I know is I have to before…well, before I die. I know it's only a matter of time before they catch up with me but I need to fix all the wrong that I've done. I don't think id rest if I didn't." He looked solemnly into the distance, dread in his young eyes. I looked at him, his dark brown hair slowly blowing with the cool mountain wind. He looked so placid, so calm, so serene. It was a wonder how he kept in all his emotion without breaking focus or posture. "How had he done it all these years?" I wondered. Every time I'd seen him, he'd looked straight-faced and only barely upset. I stood up, brushing rock dust from my jeans. Alice would not have approved of dirt, especially on my already les than fashionable attire. I smiled at this thought.

"Alec we should probably get going again. We've been out here too long."

"Yes." he said, as if suddenly aware of the present reality of our situation. I stood waiting for him to divulge a little more as to where we wee going, but he said nothing. After many impatient minutes, I broke the silence.

"So… uh where exactly _are_ we going?"

"Somewhere much safer than here," He responded.

"That's not very specific."

"Well I can't tell you. What if the Volturi break your mind shield? I can't…we can't risk that."

"Oh right." I said a little disappointed. "Lead on then I guess." He sprinted off through a mountain sloped forest; me swiftly at his side.


End file.
